


Surprise

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Oral, Rough Sex, Smut, So smutty, cursing, jack in glasses, male receiving, mentions of cum, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Reader buys a very sexy outfit and decides to go surprise Jack at his office.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I am going to be posting the rest of my fics which are all of the cowboy over the next couple of weeks until I am updated! I hope to at least post one or two a night but we shall see. Hopefully by the end of the weekend or next week I can have them all up.

You brought your knuckles up to the wooden door in front of you knocked three quick times. You placed your hands together in front of you slowly twirling from side to side waiting for the man on the other side to answer. You had chosen to surprise him today with one of the outfits he had technically bought you early that day. You wore a white skirt that flowed perfectly from your waist out and stopped just above your knees. Your top was red with white, tiny flowers spread all around it, the sleeves long but thin enough to wear in the heat and it tied in the middle right between your breast and came down to cover just enough of your stomach, still showing off just a little skin. You topped the look off with some cowboy boots because you couldn’t control it and not a single thing underneath. 

The door opened and Jack stood there his eyes tracing over you in the outfit before meeting your eyes.

“Well no darlin’ what a nice surprise. Why don’t you come on in?” He gave you a smirk and you followed him into his office.

He shut to door and you bit your bottom lip when you heard him lock it behind him. He walked to you and placed his hands on your hips letting his fingers dance over the exposed skin between your top and skirt.

“You look very gorgeous and quite sexy in this outfit angel. Did I happen to buy this for you early?” 

“Why yes Jack you did actually. I am very glad you like it. I wanted to surprise you with it and well with me,” you looked up at him reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck.

“Definitely the best surprise I have ever gotten.”

You let out a giggle before pulling him down to meet your lips. You kissed him deeply charging right in and letting him fully know just what you had came here for. He kissed you back with matching hunger but then he let out a groan and pulled away. Your face feel into a pout which earned you a chuckle from him.

“Oh darlin’ trust me I want nothing more than to take your right here in my office but I sadly have a lot of paperwork to get done,” he kissed you on the forehead before walking back to his desk and taking a seat and placing his glasses on.

“Well okay I guess I will go then,” you hung your head in disappointment before starting for the door.

“Now now angel I never said you had to leave. Please stay and keep me company,” he gave you his best puppy dog face and you were quick to smile and agree.

You planted yourself on the small loveseat that he had put in his office. A place the two of you had many fun times on. You turned you body so you sat across the whole surface and pulled out your phone. You scrolled through endless social medias for only about 10 minutes before the boredom set in and other things began to eat at you. You eyes at your cowboy sitting there behind his desk typing away and fully focused at his task at hand. You smirked as a little idea popped into your head and you got up slipping off your boots and making your way to him.

“Watcha doin there angel?” He questioned as you pushed him away from his desk just enough for you to fit between him and it.

You simply straddled his right thigh and bit your lip wondering if he would follow what you were trying to do. He sat back and looked you over his eyes blowing with lust and you could feel his cock harden and pull at his blue jeans he wore.

“You have nothing on under that skirt do you naught girl?” He placed his hands on each side of your hips keeping you in place as he bounced his leg up into you.

He earned a gasp from you and your eyes shut at the pleasure that the simple gesture sent through you. He began to move you back and forth on his leg the roughness of his blue jeans rubbing you in all the right ways. He stood you up keeping you straddled over his leg and let his fingers slip under your skirt and across your already soaking core.

“Look at you already a mess just by riding my thigh. You are such a dirty girl. Sit back down and ride my thigh baby girl while I get my work done alright,” Jack pulled you back down before sticking his fingers into your mouth.

You sucked his fingers clean with a moan and started to move against him. You were quick to set a fast pace, keeping your moans and whimpers low in Jack’s ear. He typed away on his computer but you knew he was watching you all the same as you rode his thigh. Him trying to work didn’t last long before he sat back once again and his hands found your hips again. He squeezed softly and started to bounce his leg up into you as he kept going. You let out a loud moan and Jack quickly stuck his thumb in your mouth and you sucked, you eyes connecting with his through his glasses.

“You are so close aren’t you angel?”

“Fuck yes Jack,” you mumbled the words around his thumb.

“Cum for me angel,” he growled at the words has he moved you quicker.

You let out a moan, his thumb falling from your mouth and you let your head lay forward burying your face in him to keep your cries from being heard all over the building. Your body shook with the intense orgasm and Jack worked you perfectly through it before your body went limp against him. He pulled you closer and you let out a yelp as his jeans rubbed again against your sensitive core. His arms wrapped around you and he turned to place a kiss to the side of your head.

“Such a good girl for me,” his whispered the words in your ear causing you to shiver.

“I want to make you feel good now Jack,” you turned your head and kissed his neck a little before connecting to his jaw and then his lips.

He kissed you back briefly before you pulled away and stood up. You blushed at the spot you had left on his jeans. He pushed himself back and you feel to your knees in front of him, looking up at him with your most innocent eyes.

“Move back under my desk angel,” he instructed and you followed his order settling on your knees under his desk.

You were lucky that statesman desk were built taller so you were not to cramped as Jack moved forward and trapping you there. You licked your lips as you set your fingers to work on his belt buckle and zipper before pulling his hard cock out. The tip was already an angry red and it leaked precum that you couldn’t help but to move forward and lick up earning a groan from the man above you. You didn’t take time to tease him before quickly taking him into your mouth. You worked him with your mouth and your hand at a quick pace earning more moans and groans from him as he so helplessly tried to continue typing away on is computer. Finally you heard him give up and he moved back a little quickly moving his hands to your head to pull you with him. His cock hit the back of your throat and you gagged slightly before he pulled you back slightly and threaded his fingers in your hair. He moved your head and bucked his hips to quicken the pace. Your eyes looked up at him and you watched the sight in front of you. He had his eyes closed and his plump lips were parted, moans still escaping them in pleasure. It always made you wet to see what you did to this man that made your knees weak by a look. He suddenly bucked his hips hard and made your head still before he groaned and released strings of cum down your throat.

“Fuck angel yes! You make me feel so fucking good,” he moaned, staying in place until he was done.

He pulled out your mouth and didn’t even give a chance for you to wipe you mouth before he had you pulled up, turned around and placed on your stomach on his desk. He raised your skirt before letting his hand connect with your asscheek, giving you one stinging slap and pulling a gasp from your lips.

“Can’t get enough of you angel,” he panted before he wasted no more time and plunged his cock to the hilt inside you.

Your mouth opened for a moan but no sound was able to come past your lips at the sudden stretch and pleasure that coursed through your entire body. Jack’s hands landed on your hips and he snapped his hips wasting no time to set a quick pace fucking you deep and fast. You placed your hands flat against his desk as he pounded into you. He pulled a string of moans from you over and over again and never once did he reach forward to shush you.

“That’s it angel let everyone in this building know how I am making you feel. Fuck I love the noises you make. Fucking music to my ears,” he growled the words and all you could do was answer with another moan.

You could feel your second orgasm rising withe every snap of his hips and you looked back at him his eyes falling to your face.

“I’m so close Jack,” you whined out and it only made him go harder.

His hands trailed up your back to your hair wrapping his hand in it and pulling you up flush against him. His other arm wrapped around your front and slid under the front side of your skirt and finding your clit. He started to make quick circles over the bundle of nerves and it was it took. 

“Jack!” You cried out his name.

“Cum,” it was a growl of a demand in your ear and the dam broke.

Your body shook and Jack quickly wrapped his arms around you to keep you up as he contained to fuck into you. He soon followed growling and moaned curses and your name into your ear. He let up but still slowly fucked into you until you both came down from your highs. He placed a kiss on the top of your head before pulling out of you. You both let out a noise, yours a whimper of loss of him. 

“Jack that was amazing,” you breathed out as you turned to look up at him.

“It was incredible darlin’. I am very sure I will never live this down with everyone in the building,” he chuckled and you couldn’t help but to laugh as well.

“I will be sure to surprise you at your office more often,” you smirked before give him a quick kiss.

“Oh you most definitely will be doing that,” Jack let his hand come up to your cheek before pulling you back for a deep kiss.


End file.
